Her Favorite Deputy
by Yodeling Prospector
Summary: Emily and Jessie go somewhere special. Lame summary, I know. All of Jessie's quotes are ones my Jessie doll says when you pull her string.


"Come on Jessie! Let's lasso some of the horses!" Emily shouted, grabbing Jessie's arm and a piece of string tied like a lasso and twirling them around. The loop fell right over one of the horses. Emily yanked on Jessie's pull string. "Yee-haw!" Jessie's voice box said. Emily pulled the "lasso" and the poor horse flew halfway across the room. "We caught a wild horse! Let's ride it!" Emily put Jessie on the horse and galloped it across the room. "Emily! We're leaving!" Emily's mom shouted. Emily galloped down the stairs with Jessie and hopped in the car as they sped away.

Jessie and Emily were sitting in the back of the car, and Emily was telling Jessie what the clouds looked like ( in Emily's mind, Jessie was sharing her thoughts, too). Emily thought most of the clouds resembled horses and cacti, the kind of wild west stuff both of them loved. They were having so much fun, and Emily only had to ask once if they were there yet, and that was because she was hungry. Emily's dad was prepared and handed her some cookies, which Emily "shared" with Jessie.

They finally stopped at a little pathway. Emily looked at her parents curiously, but her parents just smiled and told her to go down the path to find a surprise. Emily happily obliged and skipped through the falling leaves, bouncing Jessie through the air beside her. Emily almost tripped in her new cowgirl boots, but luckily she caught herself just in time.

When she got to the clearing, Emily's mouth fell open in amazement. The field was set to look like an old western town, with pony rides, a "ranch house moon bounce", fake guns and more. "Happy Birthday, Cowgirl!" Her dad said. "Is this mine?" Emily asked, not quite grasping the concept that the trip was the present, not the stuff in it. "No, sweetie" Emily's mom told her. "The present is that we took you and Jessie here." Emily nodded, and Emily's parents laughed as Emily squealed with delight, and ran towards the ponies, telling Jessie that this was the best present ever.

Emily and Jessie were sitting on a pony, while a woman in a cowgirl costume and a name tag that said Anne, was leading the horse and talking to Emily. "That's a lovely cowgirl you've got there." Anne said. Emily giggled and pulled on Jessie's string, and Jessie conveniently introduced herself by saying "Hi there! I'm Jessie!" Anne laughed and said "Jessie told me her name, so you should tell me yours." Emily smiled broadly and said, in her best impersonation of Jessie, "Hi there! I'm Emily!" Anne laughed again and asked Emily if she wanted to try trotting the horse, because "cowgirls need to be able to ride in all different kinds of styles". Emily was uncertain, until she looked at Jessie. Emily decided Jessie wanted to, and she would do anything Jessie wanted. Emily nodded and the horse started going faster, bouncing up and down a bit. Emily lost her hat and almost fell, and Jessie did fall off the horse. Emily screamed for her friend, and Anne stopped the horse. Emily jumped off the pony, grabbed Jessie from the ground and hugged her, asking if she was all right. Anne suggested that Emily try something else for a bit, and Emily agreed. She grabbed her hat, thanked Anne, and trotted off to the moon bounce.

She stopped when her parents told her to have lunch. Jessie sat on the picnic table, watching Emily eat a peanut butter sandwich, her favorite. "So, how do you like it so far?" Emily's mom asked. "It's great! Jessie fell of a pony, but says she's okay." Emily's parents smiled at how Emily was voicing the dolls feelings after the trauma of the fall. "Can I go to the moon bounce?" Emily asked. "Yes. Have fun," her dad answered.

On the moon bounce, Jessie's limbs were flailing like mad at the rate Emily was jumping around. Emily bounced so high that she hit the top of the moon bounce and fell, giggling madly, to the ground, where she bounced again. Then, they tried doing stunts. Emily tried to do a cartwheel but fell on her head, and wasn't hurt a bit. She made Jessie do a "back flip" by throwing her in the air. Jessie fell and bounced, her hat flying off. Emily replaced Jessie's hat and went back to jumping around gleefully.

After 45 minutes, Emily got bored, so she looked for something else to do. She saw a place with a bunch of booths at the other end of the field. "Come on Jessie!" Emily shouted and put Jessie on her back, piggy back style. She ran towards the booths, and got there, huffing slightly.

She and Jessie then played a game where they threw horseshoes over a ring for prizes (they didn't win anything), and one where she beat up an inflatable outlaw. They then shot Nerf guns at the shooting range. Her parents wandered over as Emily and Jessie were with Anne again, on the pony ride, this time trotting without a problem. "It's almost time to go," Emily's dad said. "Okay Dad," Emily said, and completed the circuit. Anne helped Emily off this time, and Emily grabbed Jessie, said bye, and pulled Jessie's string. "Hey, you gotta take care of yourself!" Anne laughed and told Emily to take care of herself (and Jessie). Emily then gave Jessie another piggy back ride as she ran to the car.

Emily was curled in a ball in the back of the car, holding Jessie and staring out the window at the purple sky and silhouettes of trees. She decided this was a day to remember (it was her birthday after all), but then again, she wanted to remember everything she did with her cowgirl pal. Emily held Jessie up to the window, so in her eyes, Jessie was running along the countryside under a setting sun. She smiled at the thought, and curled into a tighter ball. She was starting to drift off, thinking of the fun she'd have with Jessie tomorrow, and the last thing she saw was her best friend Jessie, running beneath a purple sky.


End file.
